1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer, an adapter mounted on the liquid ejecting apparatus, and a liquid supply system including the adapter.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet type printer that includes a main tank that can replenish ink that is a liquid and a recording head that is capable of ejecting the ink, in which printing is performed by ejecting the ink that is supplied from the main tank from the recording head onto a sheet (for example, JP-A-2008-37097).
However, the main tank described above is provided with an injecting section for replenishing the ink, but the ink or the like that is spilled when replenishing the ink is likely to be adhered to the injecting section. Thus, for example, when performing the printing while moving a sheet toward the recording head, there is a problem that the moving sheet becomes contaminated when coming into contact with the injecting section.
Moreover, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet type printer that performs the printing onto the sheet and is almost common in a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid with respect to a moving medium.